


F-Express

by ClarenceKonrad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Chair Sex, Comeplay, Consent Play, Creampie, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Insults, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarenceKonrad/pseuds/ClarenceKonrad
Summary: Blurb — A train conductor educates a commuter. Victor, a train conductor on the new F-Express line, is bored and sick of his job. He can't wait to be back home to find a guy on Grindr and fuck him hard. But, in the last car, a very pleasant surprise in the form of a young man without a valid ticket is waiting for him.Don't hesitate to send me your stories ideas or to request a specific kind of relationship in the comments, I'll add it to my waiting list and write it for you.





	F-Express

"The F-Express Train going to Orly-TGV will depart in two minutes."

I was sick of this automated voice, sick of the F-Train and sick of all these commuters making my life hell. At least it was the end of my shift—one last round trip, and I'll go home. There, I'll connect to Grindr, find the first bottom willing to get fucked, and I'll release all the stress of my day in his ass.

Yes, that sounded like a great plan.

“Sir, is this train going to Orly?”

 _No, of course not, the announcement was just a joke._ “Yes, madam, we’ll be there in forty minutes,” I answered to the blonde tourist, ridiculous with her Eiffel Tower keychain and her _I love Paris_ tee-shirt. Yes, we Parisian _love_ tourists.

I entered the train and put back in place my fucking kepi. My mother found me handsome in my uniform. I was pathetic. I put my key in the closing system next to the door and turned it while blowing in my whistle. The doors locked and the train started its way.

A young man, twenty-five maybe, the same age as mine, approached me. When a passenger came to you before you had time to make one single step in any direction, you knew the journey would be shit. “Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to buy a ticket.”

_I should take you in the cabin and spank you hard, boy. Then, I’d spread your ass cheeks and play with your hole for the rest of the journey._

“I can sell one to you, but there’s a premium when you’re onboard.”

“Oh, but you see, I’m just a student, and I don’t have much money. Can’t you make an exception, please?”

 _If you suck my cock and gag on it._ I watched his face, and I had to admit he was a handsome typical Parisian student, with his glasses, his shoulder bag and light brown curly hair falling on his face.

“All right, no premium.” It’s not like I would get any richer anyway. “That will be four euros, please.” I even managed to smile.

I printed his ticket with my portable payment terminal and gave it to him. He slightly brushed his hand against mine, sending a shiver through my cock and balls. "Thank you, sir, that's very nice of you."

_You wouldn’t say I’m nice if you were on all fours in front of me, little bitch._

Okay, becoming vulgar in my own thoughts was the sign of an urgent need to discharge. Maybe I could go to the bathroom and do my thing. I just needed a minute. No, the place was filthy. _Be patient, Victor, in two hours you’re home, getting your cock sucked._

So I went, slaloming in the aisles, controlling tickets, giving fines, getting insulted by a band of riffraff from the rough suburbs. After these joyful fifteen minutes, I entered the last car. It seemed empty, and I was going to turn back when I saw some movement in one of the seats, in the back.

I walked down and recited this fucking phrase I repeated a thousand times a day. "Hello, ticket control, please."

I was now in front of a fucking handsome young man, not more than twenty, blond, his face red as if I had just caught him in a shameful act. Some people were impressed by uniforms, even when it was only a train conductor before them. I was somewhat athletic, yes, but I didn't have a dangerous look. _I think._

“Tickets, please.”

“I d-d-don’t have one.”

_Oh, yes, my lucky day. In less than five minutes I’m pounding you in the cabin, boy._

"You know you're supposed to come to see me just after the departure. I have to give you a fine."

“B-But…”

“But what? You were trying to hide here, don’t you? You really thought I wouldn’t see you? It’s fifty euros if you pay now, eighty-eight if you pay later.”

His eyes filled with tears. Why didn’t he pay the fucking four euros to buy a ticket? Suddenly, I heard some noise coming from the next car. A group of young people was making its way toward us. _Now or never, Victor._

“Come with me in the cabin, we’ll deal with that together, okay? Take all your stuff.”

He took his bag and coat, his hands shaking. My coke was hard, I needed to quickly free it from my briefs.

“Come on, it’s just there.” We walked to the door at the end of the car, leading to the driver’s cabin. It would be empty, as we were going in reverse.

I closed the door behind us and locked it. "Put your stuff there." I showed him the little table on the side. He obeyed and removed his wallet from his pocket to check inside.

“I don’t have any money, sir. I’m so sorry I didn’t come see you. I - I was afraid.”

"Shh, hey it's okay. Who's the girl, is it your girlfriend?" I was pointing at a picture in his wallet of him next to a brunette. I was no expert, but she seemed fine.

“Oh, no, she’s just a friend.”

“You don’t have a girlfriend?” He shook his head. “You’re cute, it should be easy for you.”

“I-I don’t…”

“Maybe you prefer men?”

He started shaking again. I put my hand on one of his, and the other on his cheek, caressing it slowly but firmly. _I’ll show you who commands here, boy._

"Don't be afraid, you want it, and I know it. I saw you looking at my bulge in the car. You like cock, don't you, boy?"

He didn't answer but didn't push me back either.

“Show me your ass.” He didn’t move. “Now! Fuck, you need to obey, or else…”

He removed his belt, unbuttoned his pants and lost it, before slowly removing his briefs, keeping it just under his tiny ass. Fucking beautiful, not too flat, hairless, smooth. A thing to fuck hard and open wide.

“Bend over on the console and don’t make me repeat twice, boy.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, you’re a fast learner. What’s your name?”

“Olivier.”

I went on my knees behind him and spread his ass cheeks with my hands. Holy fuck, the beast in me awaken when I saw his little pink hole.

“That’s a tight pussy you have here, Olivier. I’m going to fucking breed you. Turn around.” I caressed his face again. “Hey, don’t be shy, you just exposed your asshole in front of a stranger, boy. That’s fucking hot. I bet you like to be checked on like that. Now, come on, suck my cock.”

I removed my pants and my trunks, revealing the monster. _Surprise_. I sat on the driver’s seat, legs spread, cock hard and bursting pre-cum.

“Do you want an invite or what? On your knees and suck my fucking cock.”

When he came between my legs, I used my hands to maintain his head. One in his hair, one under his chin.

“Look at me when you suck. Yes, like that, fucking bitch.”

I didn’t have time to let him blow me like a nun, so I used my grip on his head to make the back and forth movement. He was looking at me with his imploring eyes. I leaned my head to the side, to check if at least he was enjoying being roughed up. _His cock is hard, he moves his head by himself, everything’s okay, a perfect little bitch._

I leaned back in my seat, letting him do his thing. He took my cock in one of his hand and caressed my balls with the other. They were big and ready to discharge on his face. _Keep calm._

“Eight inches, boy. The size of your head. You look beautiful with a cock in your mouth. Arch your back, put your ass in the air, come on!”

I loved how quickly he obeyed my orders.

“You’re a perfect little cocksucker, aren’t you?”

“Mmmm.”

Nice, his first sound since I had checked on his ass. His moaning was a thing of beauty. I wondered what noise he would make when I'd breed his ass.

“I’d let you suck my cock in this position all night, boy but we only have fifteen minutes left, and I want to explore your ass. So get up, and get on all fours on the chair."

“I’m afraid,” he said while positioning himself.

“Don’t be. I’ll be rough, yes. But I won’t hurt you.”

“Rough?”

“Of course. You need an education, boy, and I’ll give it to you.”

“Your cock will hurt me, it’s enormous.”

“Look, I’m always ready.” I showed him the lube I just removed from my little leather bag.

“Oh, so okay, I guess.”

“No shut up and put your ass up.”

I put some lube on his asshole, and caressed it slowly. _Last gentle moment, boy._ I fingered him, one, then two. He was moaning like a perfect little bitch. Surely he didn’t know that the more he moaned, the more I wanted to act like an animal.

“Lower your ass, same level as my cock. Come on.”

I was standing beside him, cock in hand, him in a perfect little bitch's position on the chair, ass wide exposed. I put the head of my member on his asshole, ready to tear him apart. The need to breed him was becoming unbearable. I pushed a little and felt his body stiffen.

“You ready, boy? You don’t move, and you let me fuck you like I want, okay?”

“O-Okay, sir.”

"Good boy." I pushed further, but I couldn't enter his ass. The guy was too tight.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Don't push it back! As long as this fucking train is running, you're mine, and I'll do whatever the fuck I want with your pussy. Now, relax your asshole and let me enter you."

“I-I’m sorry, sir.”

I tried again, and this time he let it go, allowing me to penetrate his ass properly. He moaned and turned his head to look at me. Oh, I knew this look. He saw my eyes full of lust. I knew I had the face of a sexual beast in these moments. The glow in his own eyes and his mouth half opened told me that the vision pleased him.

“You’re wide open. Do you feel it?”

“Yes, I feel it.”

Three-quarters of my cock were now inside. Time to slam this ass. I began a back and forth movement slowly, as it was still a little tight, but his asshole soon opened around my member. I quickened the pace.

“Ouch, you’re hurting me.”

“Relax your fucking ass, boy. I’m not going to stop.”

This young man was meant to be fucked, his body was so slim and smooth, his ass cheeks small and soft, and he took my cock so well. I was rough, but he liked that. Now my movement was faster, a true fucking, balls deep when going inside. I wasn’t going to be able to keep it for long.

I removed myself from his ass, squatted and looked at his hole.

"I told you that you'd be wide open. Look at you."

“God.”

"Glad you like it. Get off the chair, stand up here. I'm not finished with you." I looked at my watch. "Five minutes until Orly's station. Put your hands on the wall."

I went behind him and put back my cock where it belongs. It slid nice and easy. This time I stroked his cock while pounding his ass. I was maybe rough, but the guy deserved some pleasure too.

It wasn’t long until I discharged, still deep in his ass. He came at the same time. I roared, he meowed. The guy had paid for all the commuters that had made my life hell today. I felt so good.

I removed my cock from his hole, squatted again and spread his cheeks wide.

“Perfect little slut. There’s a lot of cum in your pussy. Push it, come on.”

The cum dripped from his distorted hole, making a delicious squishy sound. I played with it, putting it back inside, making him push again. Still spreading his ass hard with my hand, I let the cum flowed his balls. I would’ve continued humiliating him like that all night, but we were arriving at the end-station, so I took some tissued in my pocket and helped him clean.

“Did you like it, boy?”

“Yes, sir, it was amazing. But, what about my fine?”

“Oh, I think we can forget that after what we’ve just done together.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you often take this train?”

“Everyday, why?”

“Every day we’ll meet in this cabin, and I’ll play with the asshole for all the journey, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

_Shit, I think I’m going to love the fucking F-Express._


End file.
